fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Scattered Rose
Scattered Rose (スキャッタードローズ Sukyattādo Rōzu) a new magical girl series created by Yozora Nozomi. Scattered Rose centers around a young girl with a troubled past who becomes the legendary warrior of the Rose Palace, known as Crimson Rose. Scattered Rose ''is the first in the [[Scattered Rose Series|''Scattered Rose Series]]. Story * ''Scattered Rose Episodes'' Our story begins with the Rose Palace a quiet peaceful place. One day however, a group of dark witches appear invading the Rose Palace. One fairy who managed to escape the destruction goes to earth to find someone to help her home. There, she finds a young girl called Akane Haruka but when the time comes to transform. It's not Haruka but her anti social sister Karen who has become a magical girl. Creation Scattered Rose stared out as an idea for Creative Writing class where we were told to create our own idea for a hero or villain. Unnamed at the time she was originally going to be a villain called the Red Queen. However this was changed and so she became a antihero instead. Later on influences from other shows like Pretty Cure ''and Madoka Magica'' turned it into a concept for a magical girl fan series. Characters Main * [[Akane Karen|'Akane Karen']]' '(朱音 かれん Akane Karen) The main character of the series who was originally never meant to become a magical girl. Karen is often as described as dark girl. She views the world with a cynical view and with the belief the world is a cold uncaring place. It's been said Karen has a spark of madness in her eyes that threatens to take over her mind. Her alter ego is Crimson Rose '(クリムゾンローズ ''Kurimuzon Rōzu). * [[Akane Haruka|'''Akane Haruka]]' '(朱音 はるか Akane Haruka) Karen's sister. Haruka was the one originally chosen to be a magical girl but due to a mix up Karen became one instead. The complete opposite of Karen, Haruka is an energetic girl with a smile on her face. She is a caring individual with a big heart and views life through rose colored glass. She especially cares for Karen an often tries to make her smile. Mascots * [[Rosette|'Rosette']]' '(ロゼット Rozetto) Rosette is a fairy from the Rose Palace who was also the only one to escape the witches' attack. She was given the task to find the legendary warrior to save the Rose Palace though she is quite concerned about who was chosen. Antagonists * Kuromahou (クロマホウ Kuromahou) Monsters created by dark magic by the witches in order to spread their curses of despair along the Green World. * Hel (ヘル Heru) The first witch to appear. Hel is mainly emotionless an doesn't speak often. She mainly uses lightning based magic when fighting. * [[Enyo|'Enyo']] (エンヨ En'yo) The second witch to appear. Enyo is very bloodthirsty often wanting to fight Rose to death. She mainly uses fire based magic when fighting. * [[Morana|'Morana']]' '(モルアナ Moruana) The final witch to appear. Morana enjoys to destroy people mentally and emotionally. She mainly uses mind based magic when fighting. * [[Hecate|'Hecate']] (ヘカテ Hekate) The leader of the witches. She is a master sorceress specializing in death based magic. Supporting * [[Akane Misaki|'Akane Misaki']] (朱音美咲 Akane Misaki) Karen's and Haruka's mother. She is the main barista of the shop. * [[Akane Natsuo|'Akane Natsuo']] (朱音夏生 Akane Natsuo) Karen's and Haruka's father. He is the main baker of the shop. * [[Miki Ruriko|'Miki Ruriko']]' '(美希瑠璃子 Miki Ruriko) Karen's and Haruka' best friend since elementary school. She is the student council president and a fan of Crimson Rose. Items * [[Rose Choker|'Rose Choker']]' ' (ローズチョーカー Rōzu Chōkā) One of the treasures of the Rose Palace. It is Karen's main transformation item. She transforms by saying "Roses Bloom! Illusions Shatter!" ''. * [[Ruby Charm|'Ruby Charm']]' (ルビーチャーム Rubī Chāmu) Crimson Rose's main weapon during the season. When transformed it usually takes the form of a scythe. When Karen is not transform it is usually disguised as a bracelet. * [[Crimson Cloak|'''Crimson Cloak]]' '(クリムゾンクローク Kurimuzon Kurōku) A magical item from the Rose Palace. With a conscious of it's own it allows for Crimson Rose to fly and even protect her from most attacks. When Karen is not transform it is usually disguised as a red scarf. Locations * Rose Palace (ローズパレス Rōzu Paresu) Rossete's home world. The Rose Palace has been turned into a deserted wasteland covered in black thorns with all inhabitants are now in a nightmarish sleep. * Akamiya City (赤宮市 Akamiya-Shi) The hometown of Karen and Haruka. It is usually referred as the "Green World" (緑の世界 Midori no Sekai) by the dark witches or inhabitants of the Rose Palace. * Akamiya Academy (赤宮学園 Akamiya Gakuen) The school where Karen and Haruka attend. * Rouge Cafe (ルージュカフェ Rūju Cafe) A cafe owned by the Akane Family. It's famous for its French pastries, delicious coffee and lovely atmosphere. * Black Witch Forest (ブラックウィッチフォレスト Burakku U~itchi Foresuto) The place where the witches live in. Movie * Scattered Rose the Movie: Tenkū no Shiro! Kurai Kaze no Noroi! (映画スキャッタードローズ: 天空の城! 暗い風の呪い! Scattered Rose the Movie: The Castle in The Sky! Curse of The Dark Winds!) Trivia References Category:YozoraNozomi Category:Scattered Rose Category:NightSkyAnime Category:Fan Anime Category:Magical Girl Anime Category:NightSkyStudios